


Your friendly neighbourhood medic, Sakura-chan!

by elleurs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Multi, MultiSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleurs/pseuds/elleurs
Summary: In which everyone has a superpower except for Sakura. That doesn't stop her from dreaming, though. Inspired from My Hero Academia. MultiSaku
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Orochimaru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 126





	1. Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!

**Prologue:** Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!

Little Sakura stared, awestruck, at the live coverage on television.

Tsunade-sama, one of the Legendary Sannin, emerged from the rubble, carrying several injured civilians on her back. Long, blonde hair swayed in the breeze. The camera zoomed in, crisp video quality capturing even the vein straining on the hero's neck and the sweat on her upper lip.

"Isn't she amazing, mama?" Sakura asked, turning briefly from the television to gaze at her mother's back as she prepared dinner. Mebuki hummed in agreement but said nothing. Rolling her eyes, Sakura made a face behind her mother's back before turning back towards the news. Her mother didn't understand, _couldn't_ possibly understand the awesomeness that was Tsunade-sama!

"Amazing," one of the reporters asked off-camera, "Tsunade-sama, congrats on yet another successful -"

The superhero held a hand to stop the reporter. "What are you congratulating me for? We're nowhere near done. It's not enough to say we did a good job. Why did this happen in the first place?" She grabbed the microphone from the reporter and pointed an accusing finger at the camera. "Whoever built this house was an idiot of epic proportions and deserved to go to jail! You can't fucking expect me-"

The television abruptly turned off. With a cry, Sakura turned to her mother. Mebuki held the remote with one hand, the spatula with the other.

"Set up the table, Sakura-chan," her mother, wagging a finger. Obediently, Sakura stood up from her place on the floor and hurried to the kitchen. Not even her mother's lectures could stop her from being giddy and excited for the future.

She would become a great hero like Tsunade-sama, just wait! Shannaro!

* * *

_Faculty room, Konoha Primary School_

"Unfortunately Sakura, we can't recommend you into Konoha High School."

Sakura stood in front of Iruka-sensei, hands clasped behind her back to hide her clenched fists. The faculty room was buzzing with teachers chatting during lunch time, sharing notes and gossiping. Iruka-sensei himself was sitting at his desk, a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a ham sandwich on the edge of his table. She was intruding on his break time, but _this was important._

This was her future.

And Iruka-sensei just trampled on it with his newly shined patent leather shoes.

"You know we can't recommend a student unless they've shown…" a superpower, Iruka-sensei's eyes stared at her meaningfully, "and you're fourteen now."

'It's too late for you' went unsaid but she understood it perfectly.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It wouldn't do to have the teacher on your bad side, she told herself. When she was sure she wouldn't curse the adult in front of her, she opened them again and smiled.

Or _tried_ to. Her lips wobbled and she felt the tears filling her eyes. If she blinked, she was going to embarrass herself.

"I'm the top of the class," she choked out, throat burning. "I've been the Aikido champion in the district for two years in a row. I've never missed a day of school. I know I don't have-" she hiccuped, "a superpower, but it's been my dream to study at Konoha High School since I knew what superheroes _were_." She angrily wiped the tears away, but they kept running down her cheeks. It wasn't fair.

Naruto was one of the dumbest people in her class, but _he_ was guaranteed a place at Konoha High just because he inherited a superpower from his parents. Something that she had worked so hard for was just as easily handed to him by life.

It wasn't _fair_.

She lowered her head quickly, pink hair covering her face to keep the other teachers from seeing her pathetic state.

"If you had a superpower, _any_ superpower at all, it would be my honour to give you my recommendation to Konoha High," Iruka-sensei said gently. "They would be lucky to have you, Sakura-san. They really would. But I can't sign your application in good conscience. There's a reason the process is so strict: most students die before they graduate."

Sakura nodded, sniffling. "I understand, Iruka-sensei. But even still." Determination and desperation coloured her voice. "This is everything to me, sensei. _Please_."

Iruka scratched his head before sighing.

"I can't give you a recommendation," he said. Sakura's shoulders slumped. "But there's another way you can get in." Her eyes shot up to meet her sensei's, hopeful. Iruka's eyes darted left and right before he leaned closer.

"You can get a superhero to sponsor you."

* * *

_Private training grounds, Uchiha compound_

Uchiha Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he evaded hit after hit from his cousin, Shisui. His cousin was impossibly fast, having inherited his father's superpower instead of the Uchiha's trademarked elemental fire control, and he served as a perfect sparring partner – he never declined a match and he always gave as good as he got.

Sasuke dodged a left hook and twisted his body away from his cousin.

Too late.

Shisui flicked a kick towards him that was too fast to counter and it sent him flying, body skidding across the private training grounds. He wheezed and started to sit up when he felt a kunai pressed at his neck.

"You need more practice, Sasuke-chan," he teased, before pocketing the kunai and giving his cousin a helping hand. Swatting his hands away, Sasuke pushed himself from the ground with a grunt, before dusting himself off as best he could.

Suddenly, a shuriken whizzed past the both of them and embedded itself on a tree. Eyes widened, the two turned their eyes towards the source.

Uchiha Itachi perched at a nearby tree, twirling another shuriken around a finger.

"It would be truly embarrassing if you lost to my otouto, Shisui," he said, leaping down from the tree branch and walking towards them. Sasuke frowned at his brother's insinuation. Itachi tousled his hair goodnaturedly.

He swatted his brother's hand away. "I wasn't even trying that hard." Shisui covered up a laugh and Itachi smirked, much to his dismay.

"Sure, sure," Shisui said. "You must be saving up all your secret moves for when you start Konoha High."

Sasuke looked down at hands, ears turning red from embarrassment. Was it that obvious? He had been careful to stick to basic fire attacks during the past couple of months, preferring to practice his signature move alone. Once he graduates from Konoha High, he would be unveiled to society as a superhero and he wanted to make himself different to all the other Uchiha heroes.

Better than Shisui.

Better than Itachi.

He would be the best of them all.

* * *

_Somewhere in Sunagakure_

Gaara had waited years for this moment.

Running into his room, he grabbed a suitcase he had packed since he was ten years old, grunting as he pulled it out from under his bed. He seized his backpack from his desk and dragged the suitcase down the stairs, each thud a reminder of his freedom. Darting towards the kitchen, aware of the time, he stuffed as many pre-packaged food as he could in his bag until it was ready to burst.

He knelt down on the cabinets under the sink, yanking it open and feeling for a loose panel at the back of the cabinet. After a few minutes of struggling, his hand finally clutched at a ziplock bag.

This was all of his savings for the past five years, and he shoved them at the bottom of his bag, before his eyes rested on a framed photo of his mother across the room. Slinging his bag on his shoulder, he pointedly ignored the photo before doubling back to grab it.

He would never go back to this house, and his mother was the only person he would miss.

Outside, the sun shone down mercilessly, the air hot and sticky. Quickly, silently, he made his way towards the train station.

* * *

_Konoha_

Sakura stood outside Tsunade-sama's house, checking her phone to make sure she got the address right. She straightened her school tie and cleared her throat before knocking hesitantly.

Calm down, Sakura, she thought to herself as she wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt. You're only gonna beg in front of your favourite superhero to sponsor you. No big deal.

Yeah, right.

What was she thinking? Why would Tsunade-sama sponsor a powerless girl like her? The phrase 'never meet your heroes' came to mind and Sakura nearly bolted.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door finally…opened?

The door was opened by mere inches, and a brown haired woman smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama isn't currently available for autographs-"

Sakura squeezed her foot past the doorframe. "I didn't come here for an autograph, I came here because-"

"If you follow Tsunade-sama's social media accounts, it will let you know when she's available for one-on-one fanmeets-"

"I'm not here for that," Sakura said, pushing against the door to keep it open. Besides, she thought grimly, those fanmeets were extremely expensive, she couldn't even afford those, "I really need to talk to her-"

"SHIZUNE!"

Both women stopped struggling against the door. Sakura heard a frustrated groan before the pressure against the door suddenly disappeared. She stumbled into the house, crashing spectacularly on the floor. Wincing, she ignored the throbbing pain on her temple and hobbled inside.

The house was large – the hallway itself was as long as Sakura's entire house! It was extravagantly furnished, with authentic period pieces framed along the walls. The frames itself were gilded with gold. A long, narrow table held various accoutrements – from signed photographs of political figures to antique figurines.

"- don't you think you're being too…"

"- time for this."

Sakura followed the sound of voices until she came into the sitting room. All occupants of the room looked at her.

"Tsunade, who is she?" Sakura's eyes bulged. Orochimaru-sama! One of the legendary Sannin! In the flesh! Only three steps away from her! The urge to shake his hand and take a selfie was nearly insurmountable.

Tsunade-sama shrugged. "Shizune, who is she?" The brown haired woman, who Sakura guessed was Shizune, sighed.

"She wanted to talk to you Tsunade-sama," she said, resigned. "I tried to tell her your schedule's full-"

"Please sponsor me, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled, shutting her eyes and bowing deeply. She had to say what she had to say before she was thrown out (which was only a matter of time). She figured she only had a couple of seconds and she took a deep breath.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! I'm planning to study at Konoha High School! I would like you to sponsor me! I'm the Aikido champion in the district for two years in the row! I've been Rank 1 at school since I was five years old! Please say you'll sponsor me! Please!" She breathed heavily. Silence followed and she dared to raise her head.

Tsunade-sama avoided her stare and covered a hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. Orochimaru-sama pursed his lips and Shizune-san looked as mortified as she felt.

Humiliated, Sakura righted herself and could only stare at the floor.

"What's your power?" Tsunade managed to say after a moment.

Sakura's hands shook. "I-I don't have any, Tsunade-sama." She heard Shizune mutter 'poor girl' and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to _die_.

"You've got guts, at least," she heard Tsunade-sama say. "But Konoha High is not for civilians, little girl. You'd die before the first year is over. If you want to be a hero that badly, you can always become a police-"

She clenched her fists. "I know! I know I don't have any superpowers. I know there's nothing special about me! But I still want to go to Konoha High!" She glared at Tsunade-sama. "If you don't want to sponsor me, then I'll find someone who will!" She turned to Orochimaru-sama and bowed deeply.

"Please sponsor me, Orochimaru-sama!" she yelled, a tremble in her voice. She felt humiliated, disillusioned and completely out of her depth.

If Orochimaru-sama refused, well then she would walk out with one of those figurines and sell them off to the highest bidder. She refused to leave empty handed, damn it!

"Alright."

She could probably fit in around four or five figurines in her bag without breaking them-

Her head shot up and met his. "Really?" Orochimaru-sama shrugged and he regarded her coolly. Sakura gasped, feeling faint.

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade-sama warned. "You're taking her to her grave."

"Have a little faith," Orochimaru-sama said to his colleague. Overcome with emotion, Sakura jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. Tears ran down her cheeks and she cried, sobs wracking through her body.

He would never realise how much those words meant to her at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> I started watching My Hero Academia and I'm on the second episode, hehe (no spoilers!). This demanded to be written so I just had to write it. I'll continue it if people like it enough! Since it's MultiSaku, there will be more love interests for our Sakura, but I wanna know who you want to see?
> 
> Anyway, I'm focused on my other ongoing fic at the moment: Monsters, Old and New. (sorry not sorry for the self plug, haha) It's GaaSaku and a slowburn set during timeskip. If you like GaaSaku (even remotely!) it would mean a lot if you could read and leave a review!
> 
> And of course, if you like this and would like me to continue, please leave a review!


	2. Ohayou, Sakura-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Your friendly neighbourhood medic, Sakura-chan!
> 
> Date last revised: 4 June 2020
> 
> Summary: In which everyone has a superpower except for Sakura. That doesn't stop her from dreaming, though. Inspired from My Hero Academia. MultiSaku
> 
> Prompt: Two souls don't find each other by simple accident.
> 
> Thank you for those who reviewed omg it made me so happy! Enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the Author's Notes at the end hehe!

**Chapter One:** Ohayou, Sakura-chan!

Naruto loved Sakura. He loved her for so long that he didn't know a time when he _didn't_.

Sakura's parents moved into the neighbourhood when she was three years old, and he remembered very vividly her pink hair and her wide green eyes.

She was very pretty, and Naruto was instantly smitten.

Every day, Naruto would beg his mother to visit Sakura-chan so he could spend time with her. He didn't mind playing with dolls or being invited to tea parties. It was a small price to pay for her company.

When Sakura told him her plans to become a superhero, he shared her enthusiasm and promised her the same. They'd both become superheroes and save the world. Soon, dolls and tea parties were replaced with action figures and playfights.

Sakura would recount tales of Tsunade-sama saving civilians, and he would help her re-enact it in her living room. He would be a wounded civilian and she would swoop in like a knight in shining armour to save him. He would promise her money and power and she would humbly refuse, instead chastising him to be more careful. Tightening the makeshift cape around her shoulders, she would run around the house while Naruto would hide to another location, pretending to be yet another injured civilian.

That was how it always was – Sakura taking the lead and Naruto following, a lovesick puppy hot on her heels, always eager to please – until they both found out that her power would never manifest.

He was there when the doctor told Sakura's parents, the two of them holding hands. Most of the words the doctor said didn't make any sense to him. But even if he didn't fully understand, he knew something was wrong when the doctor left the two of them in the room while he talked to her parents.

"I don't think I can become a superhero, Naruto-kun," she said. Tears ran down her cheeks and she placed a closed fist in her mouth to keep from crying out loud. For the first time, Naruto saw Sakura-chan vulnerable. Her green eyes had never looked brighter than at that instant as they looked to him for reassurance.

Unbidden, two sets of arms wound themselves around her and hugged her closely.

And there, as Sakura received the worst news in her short life, Naruto's powers manifested. All of him hugged all of her, and was Sakura always this small? One of him patted her head and the other pressed his cheeks next to hers. Her shaking shoulders against all of him only made him cling to her tighter.

At that moment, he knew, he _knew_ he loved her. More than himself, always and forever.

He would never let her go.

* * *

_Public training grounds, Konoha_

"You will learn a lot of things when you enter Konoha High."

Orochimaru-sama stood in front of Sakura, hands clasped behind his back, posture relaxed. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail, and he wore his standard hero uniform of a dark green vest over a black long sleeved shirt and black slacks (1).

It was four in the morning, far too early for both heroes and villains, let alone civilians. The two of them had gathered at the public training grounds nearest to Sakura's house. The sun was still nowhere to be seen, but the moon dipped low in the sky, a sure sign of daylight approaching.

"But there is something you need to learn before you get there. A Rule Zero, if you will."

Sakura sat up straighter in her makeshift seat, a tree stump in the middle of the cordoned field. "Rule Zero, sir?" Her hands itched to grab pen and paper, but she didn't want to seem too eager.

Orochimaru-sama took out a kunai from his pouch and held it in front of her. The metal glinted as he turned it over in his hands. Hundreds of scratches littered the blade, but it remained sharp as –

The only warning she had was the sudden killing intent she felt from him before he slashed at her cheek.

She leaned back to avoid contact, but couldn't dodge fast enough. The kunai nicked her before she fell backwards from her perch, landing awkwardly on her arm.

He moved towards her like predator to injured prey, slow and purposeful. The killing intent was almost suffocating and she struggled to create some distance. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm, she used it to push herself from the ground, unsteadily scrambling to her feet to put some distance between them. Her senses were on high alert after having been attacked, and she slid into a defensive stance, knees bent and arms extended, waiting with bated breath for an attack that never came.

Just as quickly, Orochimaru-sama shook his head and pocketed the kunai, all trace of killing intent gone. Holding up his arms, palms open in surrender, he approached Sakura. She refused to lower her arms, knees shaking and heart beating wildly in her chest.

Orochimaru stopped in front of her and gave her a wry smile.

"Rule Zero: You're only human," he said.

Sakura fell to her knees, shock finally catching up with her. He knelt down next to her and showed her the kunai, expecting to see her blood. It was clean. His attack was so swift and precise that it didn't leave any trace on the blade, applying just enough pressure to make her bleed from the scratch.

Wordlessly, he held out his other hand and slashed at his open palm. Blood trickled from the wound and Sakura stared, shocked speechless.

"You're only human. _I'm_ only human," he said. Both of them stared at the blood slowly dripping to the ground. "That's what you need to understand. More than anything." He clenched his wounded hand into a fist and hissed.

"Superheroes who think they are invincible are the first to die." Immediately, the face of Naruto surfaced in her mind. "Back there – did you think you could beat me?" She shook her head.

"You claim to be a smart girl, but you tend to make very foolish decisions." She coloured at his statement and lowered her head. "Here's a question: What does Rule Zero mean for you?" She mulled at this.

For her, who was born with no powers at all, she knew more than anyone about Rule Zero. But somehow, she didn't think that was what Orochimaru-sama was asking. She thought of what he had said a few moments ago and frowned.

_Rule Zero means…_

"I should've run away back then?" she asked, unsure.

Her mentor nodded grimly. "That probably wasn't what you're expecting, coming from me, but yes. Rule Zero means to know your limits. Know when to retreat because _you're only human_. There's no shame in admitting that an enemy is stronger than you. Better to try again another day than die needlessly. You understand?"

He took one look at her face and chuckled, before he took out a white handkerchief and handed it to her. Gratefully, she took it and pressed it on her injured cheek.

"I guess you're still too young," he said, grabbing a roll of bandages and wrapping his own hand with ease that spoke of experience. Behind him, the sun was starting to rise. Dawn was about to break.

"Being a hero isn't as great as you think it is, Sakura-san."

* * *

Orochimaru bid farewell to his new student, promising to teach her what he knew to prepare her for Konoha High's entrance exams. When he could no longer see her figure, his eyes roamed around the empty training grounds. He had felt a presence ever since they had arrived – _there_.

His arms extended towards a copse of pine trees a few metres away, quick as a whip. His arm grabbed a familiar body. Even out of sight, there was only one woman with a set of knockers as big as –

Tsunade's hands suddenly grabbed his arms, tightening painfully. He shrank the length of his arms, allowing himself to be propelled towards her. When he finally gazed on his fellow Sannin, she looked none too pleased. Dragging his heels on the ground, he halted in front of her. As soon as Tsunade let go of his arms, he shrank them back towards him (2).

"I always knew you were a pervert, Orochimaru," Tsunade said, crossing her arms.

Smirking, he raised his hands in mock surrender and made it a point not to look at anything below her face. "I'm only a man, after all." She snorted and shook her head, but her smile told him he was forgiven.

"At least you're not as bad as Jiraiya, that damn lecher," she said, rolling her eyes before going straight to the point. The way she licked her lips and jutted out her hip told him enough. Orochimaru knew her patterns. Tsunade was always full of them. "I didn't expect you to actually take that girl under your wing."

He shrugged. "She's interesting enough." And she reminded me of you. A smile bloomed on his lips and he wondered what she would say, how she would react, if he voiced his thoughts out loud.

Would she hate him?

"I hope you know what you're doing, Orochimaru." He merely walked away, raising a hand in farewell. It seemed that even though he knew her well enough, the same couldn't be said for her.

He placed his wounded hand to his face, smelling the blood through the bandages. Clenching his fist, pain shot up his arm and sent a thrum of pleasure through him. He couldn't help the small shiver of delight that went up his spine at the thought of inciting Tsunade's anger.

Oh, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

* * *

_Konoha_

It was very handy that Shisui had his speed, because as soon as he saw Fugaku's expression, he knew he would be in for a scolding.

No doubt his darling cousin Sasuke threw him under the bus again after aunt Mikoto saw his rumpled clothes from yesterday.

Unlike Mikoto, who were stricter with her children, in Fugaku's eyes neither of them could do no wrong. As the head of the clan, his children were shining examples for the rest of the Uchiha to follow. Smart, extremely handsome and cold – the Uchiha trinity, as he called it.

Ah, it really was a pity that he could only fulfil two of those conditions, but in a sea of cold, calculating eyes wouldn't his own warm ones draw more attention?

Whistling, hands in his pockets, Shisui moved through the crowd and towards the public training grounds. Maybe he could find someone to spar with – it had been weeks since he practised with someone who wasn't Itachi or Sasuke, after all. Seeing a flash of pink in his peripheral, he furrowed his brows and moved closer.

There was a girl, roughly Sasuke's age, moving through what Shisui surmised was _aiki taiso_ exercises. Grinning, he stepped out into the training ground. The girl started, her face twitching in surprise before she schooled her features. Her expression reminded him of his cousins and he stifled his laughter.

"Aikido?" he asked instead, moving closer to the girl. He didn't know much about it, but he was familiar enough with the exercises because of Neji. He wasn't into martial arts – after all, what was the point when he can just hightail out of a fight? "By yourself? Wouldn't it be better to have someone to spar with?"

"Are you suggesting yourself?"

Shisui shrugged. "Why not? I'm a student from Konoha High, you know." At this, the girl perked up. "I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"Alright, let's spar," the girl said after a moment. "But no using…our powers."

He quirked a brow. "You sure? I'm a lot tougher than I look, I wouldn't want to hurt you." The girl smirked.

"Famous last words."

* * *

Sakura loved it when they underestimated her.

Yes, if the boy before her was using his powers, he would probably have beaten her before she could blink. She knew who he was – she had seen him in the infamous Konoha High Sports Festival live broadcasts.

Shisui Uchiha.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was 'pretty good' – with his speed, it was difficult to beat him, and he consistently placed himself high in the Sports Festival rankings. There were already several hero agencies wanting to recruit him and no doubt he would become a popular pro after he graduates.

Still, didn't he know never to underestimate an enemy?

Orochimaru-sama's words repeated themselves in her head: _You're only human. There's no shame in retreating if someone is stronger than you._

While it made sense, Sakura refused to believe it. She wanted to be the kind of hero that could face anyone fiercely, without backing down; this was the perfect opportunity. Stripping Shisui Uchiha of his powers put her on (a somewhat) equal footing with him.

Physically, yes, he was stronger – but Sakura didn't waste her time idly all these years. She knew she needed an edge, and so she had sought out any opportunities that could give her an advantage. While _aikido_ was her preferred choice, it wasn't her _only_ choice.

Unlike Shisui and the rest, Sakura had no powers she could depend on. She had to use any and all ways to give herself an upper hand.

And the element of surprise was a great way to start the fight.

She charged towards him before dropping to the ground, twisting herself to a give a swooping kick to his leg. Shisui jumped easily enough, but she expected this. Using her hands to push her body off the ground, she flicked a kick with her left. She managed to touch skin before he grabbed her leg.

"This isn't _aikido_ ," he said, grunting as she used her other leg to kick him squarely in the chest, loosening his hold on her.

She pushed herself of the ground. "I didn't say it would be an _aikido_ spar." Shisui laughed as he sat up and she moved towards him, not giving him a chance to recover.

"I make it a point not to fight with pretty girls -" she aimed a punch at his face and he dodged, grabbing her arm and pulling her close until she was kneeling over him, "but this isn't a fair fight, you know?" His black eyes were warm enough, but there was steel behind his words.

She wrestled her arm away from him, aware that the spar was effectively over. "I can't afford to play fair." Shisui's smile was gentle and he ruffled her hair.

"You're feisty, I'll give you that," he said. "You'll fit right in at Konoha High." Her hopeful eyes met his. "But don't – don't do that, alright? Don't be sneaky. That's not what heroes do."

She lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "Sorry." He flicked her cheek.

"Make it up to me – how about telling me your name? I need to watch out for you next year. You're gonna be a force to be reckoned with, I bet." She couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Notes:
> 
> (1) Orochimaru with his jounin uniform, basically
> 
> (2) You know those vacuum where you press a button and the plug moves back towards the body of the vacuum? Basically like that haha
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter. This second chapter is more of setting up the plot (haha, I can't believe there's going to be plot, but it came to me suddenly!) so there's not a lot of interactions with Sakura. BUT TRUST ME, the plot that I've thought up is pretty good haha. You guys will enjoy it. I'd say…give me three more chapters to set up the plot and then I'll go full throttle haha.
> 
> Also I've been binging MHA and I'm on the third season haha. It's so good and the action scenes are so gooood! I apologise for my action scenes, I'll do my best to improve hehe.
> 
> There's a bit of Orochimaru, I wanna know if you guys think he's a good guy or a bad guy? Haha Can he give Sakura a power? Hmm…
> 
> I had thought to have Sakura win against the spar, but then I thought it wasn't realistic…what do you think? Should she have won? Could she?
> 
> Again, I'm shamelessly plugging my other story – Monsters, Old and New (or MOAN for short haha) – It's a slowburn GaaSaku set during timeskip. If you like GaaSaku, please have a look at it too! I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> A lot of you wanted Shisui this chapter, so here he is! Please let me know who you want to see in the next chapter, I'm very curious! Most character will get a moment with our Sakura 


End file.
